


Demons

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Choking, Demon!Harry - Freeform, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Supernatural AU - Freeform, because i like him crying during sex, dubcon, hunter!Louis, idk - Freeform, louis cries, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice coming out a bit shaky. "Then what the hell do you want."</p><p>Harry leaned in again, his hot breath tickling Louis' skin. "I wanna fuck you, that's what I want."</p><p>or where Harry is a demon and Louis is a hunter, and Harry fuck Louis into oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> So I might have started watching Supernatural and I might be obsessed with the song Demons by Imagine Dragons and I might have a thing for Demon!Harry so here you go.
> 
> Tumblr: http://abstractlouis.tumblr.com/

"Yeah!" Louis shouted as the sleek, silver bullet shot into the shapeshifter's heart, the monster collapsing in a heap onto the concrete of the sewer.

"Nice job, as always." His partner, Zayn, complimented as he stabbed the form once more for good measure. "How many of these have we taken care of in the past?"

"About thirteen if I counted correctly." Louis sighed, running a hand through his sweaty fringe. He loved the job he did, loved the triumph he felt after ridding the world of the evil that was upon it. But it got pretty damn exhausting.

"Well, now we've killed fourteen." Zayn flashed Louis a smile before picking up his flashlight that had been dropped in the struggle, hitting it on his palm until the dim white light was illuminating the damp walls under New York City.

He'd started working this unusual job when he was sixteen, the day he woke up with his mother on the floor in a puddle of blood, a mysterious figure standing over her. The figure vanished into thin air, and since then, Louis has not given up in killing the fiends that feed off of human death.

"You wanna get a drink or something before we head back to the Motel?" Zayn asked, wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders and squeezing slightly.

"Yeah, I could go for a beer after that."

Zayn smiled, and lead them out of the sewer, going over to their Impala parked right outside of the cavern.

"I'll drive." Louis said, catching the keys that Zayn threw and slumping into his seat, starting the engine, Metallica pouring out of the speakers as he started driving down to the bar they saw on their way there.

"God, turn this shit off, Lou." Zayn mumbled, turning the music off and leaning back in his seat, breathing deeply.

Once they had arrived at the bar, Louis and Zayn went inside, sitting at the counter and ordering their drinks. "Louis, have things been okay with you? You seem so... distant lately."

Louis looked over at Zayn's worried expression, rolling his eyes at how stubborn and persitent he was. "Look, I've told you multiple times, nothing is wrong."

Zayn nodded, not convinced, and sipped at the beer in his hand. "I think what you need is a love interest, Lou."

Louis shook his head no, laughing at Zayn's suggestion. Sure, he got a bit lonely at times, but he was a man on the road, staying in a new town every week. He didn't have time for a relationship.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that man."

Louis looked at his spilled beer, and eyed up at the man who knocked it over, his breath getting caught in his throat when he saw messy, curly hair and unusually green eyes staring back at him. He felt his words roll out, as if he weren;t controlling them,"No, it's okay, what's your name?"

He pursed his lips together, unsure of why exactly he just asked this beautiful stranger for his name. But the man just laughed, shaking his head and sitting on a stool beside Louis.

"Name's Harry." He said, winking at Louis. He blushed, looking away from Harry and looking at his hands.

"I'm Louis."

Harry nodded, and put his own beer down, leaning against the bar as he pulled an unlit cigarette out of his pocket, placing it between his lips. "Got a light?" He mumbled, looking over to Louis.

He nodded, and pulled his lighter out of his pocket, watching as the flame lit the end of the fag.

Harry sucked in a breath, then pulled the cigarette away, blowing the smoke into Louis' face. He shuddered at the feeling of the dirty air hitting his cheeks, sucking in the air and nearly forgetting where he was.

"Louis?"

He looked back at Zayn and smiled lazily, his body feeling as though it were floating. "Yeah?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this guy."

Louis shook his head no, smirking at Zayn. "No, man, you said I needed a love interest. Maybe I'm interested in this guy now."

Louis went back to Harry, words tumbling out of him mouth uncontrollably. "Let's go to yours so we can be alone yeah?"

Harry smirked and nodded, taking Louis' hand and leading him out of the bar.

Then, as if out of nowhere, Louis was in the motel room, lying back on the bed, Harry leaning against the wall with his cigarette still in his mouth. He'd figured he'd just passed out from exhaustion, not making much of a deal out of how he suddenly ended up there.

"Hey, Louis." The low, raspy voice mumbled, the cigarette bouncing as he moved his lips.

"Hello- uh- what's your name again?"

"Harry, don't forget."

He sauntered over to the bed, sitting beside Louis on the comforter. Louis felt his phone vibratng against his leg, and pulled it out, answering,"Hello?"

"Hey, Lou? It's Zayn."

"Yeah, I figured." Louis rolled his eyes, sighing. "What do _you_ want?"

"Do you remember how to perform and Exorscism?"

"Yes, Zayn. I remember I'm not an idiot."

Harry leaned in, listening to what Zayn was saying.

"Do you remember how to check to see if a body is possessed?"

"Yes, Zayn, I just say Cristo a-" Louis felt Harry flinch from beside him, his body twitching at the word. He looked over at the man, who was shaking and staring at the floor.

"Cristo." Louis whispered under his breath, and Harry flinched again, whipping his head up, his eyes nothing but black instead of the green irises that used to be there.

His phone was suddenly whipped from his ear, and hit the wall, crushing into peices from the slam. Louis shuffled for his bag, reaching in to find the Holy Water but was soon pressed against the wall, an invisible force pinning him to the cool surface.

"Don't try and run, Louis you'll only make it worse."

His head turned to the left to look at Harry, his eyes green again, a smirk played upon his lips.

"if you plan on killing me then you better do it quick, 'cos Zayn's gonna be here any minute." He stated, trying to sound confident when in reality, he was terrified.

"No he isn't." He walked closer to him, until he was only inches away from Louis' still body.

"And how do you know that?" Louis asked, trying to avoid eye contact with the monster. Harry hummed and reached up, placing the pads of his fingers on Louis' temple and reaching away quickly, smiling.

"I can hear your thoughts. I can also control what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours, too." Wait- pretty?

"What do you want from me?" Louis spat out, his breathing getting heavier. "You're a demon, demons want death, is that want you want?"

Harry chuckled, and shook his head no, leaning in to whsiper into Louis' ear,"I'm not that kind of demon, I don't wish for death- usually." He licked behind the shell of Louis' ear, then pulled away, forcing Louis to look him straight in the eyes.

"Not all demons wish for death, I'm one that just gets what he wants without anything getting in my way."

Louis heard the door lock from the other side of the room, and watched as a chair scooted to the door, shoving up underneath the doorknob.

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, his voice coming out a bit shaky. "Then what the hell do you want."

Harry leaned in again, his hot breath tickling Louis' skin. "I wanna fuck you, that's what I want."

Louis nearly choked on his air, not believing anything Harry was saying for a second. "But-but demons they... You kill people!"

Harry smirked against Louis' skin, licking behind his ear. "I've only ever killed once, and you wouldn't blame me, that guy was asking for it with how bad his singing was."

Louis tried to laugh, he really did, but right after that a set of teeth was sinking into his neck, lips sucking harshly into his skin.

 _Don't get hard, don't get hard.'_ Louis thought to himself, biting into his lip as Harry sucked and bit marks into his flesh.

"I can still hear you."

_Shit._

Louis' breathing was going ragged, his neck getting sore from how hard he was stretching it, half from trying to get away and the other half from trying to get Harry to latch onto more of his skin.

Louis tried not to enjoy it, tried not to love how Harry's lips worked against his neck, he really tried. But his will was slowly fading as Harry pushed his knee between Louis' thighs, feeling his semi through his jeans. He smiled a shit-eating grin, leaning back and licking the tip of Louis' nose. "I knew you'd like it."

"I don't like it." He whined, trying to sound convincing with how aroused he was. But, of course, he failed. Badly.

"Yes you do, I can hear it in your mind, you naugty boy. Trying to lie to me."

Louis sighed when Harry reached his hand down to rub his cock through his jeans, pressing his palm firmly against the fabric. "You want me to fuck you?"

 _Yes_. "No."

"Too bad."

Harry pulled away, and flicked his wrist, Louis flying across the room and falling onto the bed, his breath knocked out of his lungs. Harry was beside him half a second later, his eyes flickering from green to black, then green again as he crawled over Louis' shaking figure.

Louis watched as he leaned down, his full pink lips grazing over his own before pressing them firmly against his, moving his lips in a slow, smooth rhythm. Harry reached onto Louis' shoulders, taking the jacket off and flinging it to the floor, doing the same with his white t-shirt.

"Please, don't hurt me." Louis whined, trying to push Harry off of him, but his wrists were soon pinned above his head with one of Harry's large hands.

"I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna fuck you, so calm down and relax already." Harry used his free hand to unbuckle Louis' jeans, succeeding and reaching into his pants, wrapping his hand around Louis' cock.

"You're already so hard for me, babe." Harry whispered as he lifted his hand from his wrists, but he was still pinned down by an invisible force. He tried to move his wrists, tried to break free, but he wasn't budging, wasn't going anywhere.

Harry let go of Louis' cock, and pressed his fingertips against Louis' chest, dragging them down his torso and leaving red scratches. Louis hissed in pain, digging his nails into the palms of his hands, eyes watering from the burning on his skin. "I told you not to hurt me."

Harry looked up from where he was staring, his eyes transitioning between black and green as he spoke. "No, you asked. And I didn't promise anything, did I?"

Louis shook his head no, biting his bottom lip as Harry reached up and scratched down again, the indents of his nails showing up a deep pink against his tanned skin. The drags of his fingers began to soften as he got lower, until his hands were placed firmly on his hips. He roughly yanked the jeans down to his ankles, and tossed them over to the side of the bed.

Louis was now pinned down to the bed stark naked, and he really didn't like it but he did. He loved it. Why the hell was he so turned on by the fact that a demon wanted to fuck him and do it roughly, he had no idea. But what he did know was that he was horny and hard and he needed to be fucked. Like, now.

And hell, he was deifnately going to enjoy it.

Harry took Louis' cock into his hand, pumping it slowly, his dry palm dragging against the skin. He leaned down and licked a stripe up the length of his dick, his tongue circling his slit when he reached the tip. Louis moaned quietly, trying not to let the demon know how much he actually liked it. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

But, of course, Louis failed badly.

"You sound so hot, don't keep those noises in, babe." Harry growled, spreading Louis' thighs apart and leaving his cock unattended.

And suddenly, Harry's tongue was against Louis' hole, licking on and around it, and Louis just couldn't help himself. He kept on making loud noises. Long moans that trailed out of his mouth, and he felt as if they were being  _pushed_ out of him, as if he wasn't the one making the sounds. He felt the pads of Harry's fingers digging into his thighs harshly, pain spreading throught his hips and legs as he was pushed further apart.

Harry continued to lick at his hole, pressing his lips against it and sucking lightly. "Taste so good, Louis, your ass tastes amazing." Harry mumbled as he licked on his tight hole. Louis continued to whine in pleasure, his body struggling against the forces holding him down. And, God, he really didn't know why being rimmed by a fucking demon was so hot, but it was, and Louis found himself maybe enoying it a bit more than he should.

"Ngh, Harry, _more_ please." He squealed, rolling his hips on Harry's tongue, trying to get him to push inside of him.

"So desperate, Louis." Harry breathed out against his hole, the warm air sending shivers down his spine. "Such a slut, right?"

Louis stiffened, his body trembling as Harry pushed his finger inside of him, going in all the way and stopping. Louis shook his head no, his eyebrows furrowed. "Am not a slut, Harry. You're the one forcing me to have sex with you." Louis' words came out shaky, his breath getting caught in the middle of his sentence.

Harry pulled his finger out, and pushed it back in, wiggling his digit inside of him. He froze, not moving his finger at all as Louis wriggled above him. "Hmm, but Louis. I know you're a slut. So desperate for my cock, such a whore." Louis choked on his air, clenching his hole around his finger furiously as he curled it inside of him. Okay, so maybe he might've been a bit desperate for more of Harry's fingers, maybe even his cock.

"Harry, please, gimme more." He was whining and whimpering, the noises coming out of his throat getting more high pitched each time Harry thrust his finger inside of him. Harry then pulled all the way out, and pushed two digits into the small, whithering man.

Louis let out a guttural moan at the feeling, the feeling of having Harry's abnormally long fingers inside of him. It felt amnazing. Better than his own fingers, better than the vibrator (that he kept completely hidden from Zayn: he'd never let him live that down). It felt like  _heaven_ , let's just put it that way.

Which was odd, considering it was an evil entity doing this to him.

"You gonna take another, Lou? You need another finger to prep you for my fat cock?" Harry grumbled, nipping at Louis' inner thigh as he worked his two fingers in him. Louis sighed as he licked the golden, tender flesh, sucking bruises into his thick thighs. And fuck, he didn't realize how much he liked to have his thighs abused like they were being.

Harry pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, staring up at Louis with  _pitch black_ eyes before blinking, changing them back to green as he pressed the tips of his digits into him, slowly moving them inside of him.

Louis cired out, wriggling his arms, trying to find something to hold onto. But all he found was the fucking palm of his hand, the skin probably broken from how hard he'd been pushing his nails into the flesh.

Harry leaned down further, and licked around his fingers in his hole, causing Louis to pant out, his breathing becoming labored from the pleasure. "Harry- Harry  _please_ , I'm ready, I need your cock,  _now_." _  
_

Harry smirked, and pulled his fingers out, standing up by the end of the bed. Louis watched in awe as he undressed himself, taking off his plaid shirt to reveal milky white skin, with rippling abs and a v-line that should've been illegal. He had tattoos scattered over his chest and arms, the black ink standing boldly against his pale skin.

And fuck, he looked so hot.

He unzipped his abnormally tight black jeans, and pushed them down his legs, him now being left in his boxers. And, seriously, they left nothing to the imagination, his hard cock pushing against the fabric of his boxers.

He pulled them down slowly, and his dick slapped onto his stomach, standing proudly against his abs. Louis gaped at it, the size, the length, how thick it looked. How delicious it'd feel inside of him.

"Fuck, Harry, get over here." He whispered, breathless. Suddenly his wrists were unpinned from where they were pressed against the bed, and he could move them freely.  _Finally_ , he thought to himself, rubbing his palms together and looking at the red indentions in his skin.

Harry sauntered over, and crawled on top of Louis, leaning down and brushing his lips against his ear. "Got anything to say before I fuck you senseless?" Harry growled, biting in Louis' earlobe as he ground his bare cock against his. Louis gasped in pleasure, reaching around and digging his nails into Harry's back.

"Just- just get inside of me already." Louis whispered, his voice barely audible, ashamed of the fact that this demon was so incredibly sexy and he really couldn't help himself.

Harry moved his lips and pressed them against Louis, forcing his tongue into his mouth and licking inside. Louis moved his tongue against Harry's, panting slightly and moaning into the kiss.

Harry pulled away and spit onto his palm, reaching down and pumping his cock a few times before pressing his tip against Louis' hole, sliding it back and forth against it before pushing in slightly.

Louis cried out, his thighs trembling as Harry pushed in all the way, his bare ass pressed against him. The stretch burned, what with Harry being so  _thick_ , it was like he had a monster cock or something.

Oh, wait. He did.

Harry grunted through his teeth, his hands gripping onto Lou's waist as he stood still, his cock twitching inside of him every now and again. "Stop clenching, Lou, or I just might have to freeze your whole body."

Louis panted, sweat forming on his forehead as he lied there, nails digging into Harry's white flesh on his back. He relaxed his body, untenseing his shoulders and trying not to clench too badly.

Harry lifted his hips, and pulled out before flicking his hips forward roughly, immediately hitting that one spot inside of him that he could never really reach himself.

"Oh- fuck, Harry!" Louis screamed, his hands cramping from how hard he was gripping onto Harry's back, but the pain was unnoticeable against the pleasure he felt coarsing through his veins.

"You like that, baby? You like how I fucking  _ruin_ your arse?" Harry pounded into him relentlessly, the only sounds in the room of Louis' labored breathing and the slapping of skin against skin. Louis let out small little 'uh's each time his prostate was hit, while Harry grunted and growled with each thrust.

"So tight, Lou. Your tight little hole taking me so well. I knew you'd like this, I knew you'd like me fucking you so hard."

Louis' whines got louder and more high picthed, the heat in his stomach coiling each time his bundle of nerves was jabbed into. He felt white hot all over, felt as though he might burst from pleasure and arousal.

Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, the feeling of Harry inside of him beginning to feel like too much, but also not enough. "H-Harry I can feel- can feel- 'm gonna c-come." He sputtered out, arching his back into Harry's chest, looking for more touch, more  _fricition_ from his skin.

"Oh, no you don't, not yet." Harry growled, and suddenly Louis felt as though his neglected cock might've exploded, the heat suddenly freezing inside of him. "Did you- just-"

"Yeah, I did." Harry smirked and leaned down again for another sloppy, heated kiss. And Louis felt as though there wasn't enough touch, not enough of Harry's skin on his. He needed more.

"Harry, touch me." Louis complained, getting frustrated from the pulsing in his cock and the feeling of emptiness all over his body. Harry reached up and ran his hands over Louis' stomach and chest, trailing his hands up to his neck and squeezing slightly. And, wow, did Louis have a kink for that.

Harry continued to pound into him roughly, his hands pushing down onto his throat a bit harder now. Louis gagged, tears pouring down his face from pure pleasure and arousal. He loved this, maybe a bit too much.

Harry rubbed one of his hands down his neck and chest, lightly dragging his fingers over his stomach before harshly gripping his cock in his hand, pumping it furiously with his thrusts. Louis felt his stomach tighten, but he couldn't release, Harry's powers taking over his body.

He was full on sobbing now, his throbbing cock sensitive from the pain and need for release. His cheeks were flushed, his fringe was sticking to his sweaty forehead and his face was wet from tears. And suddenly, the force holding him back was lifted, and he came with a broken sob against his stomach. His orgasm was powerful, on the verge of painful, but it was so intense, felt amazingly good as Harry's thumb swept over his slit.

"So pretty when you come, Lou. So beautiful. Such a perfect little slut for me."

Louis looked Harry straight in the eyes, moaning as he was still being fucked into, purposefully clenching his hole around Harry's cock in hopes of making him come.

Which, Harry did, his eyes going black as he threw his head back, his white hot liquid filling Louis up to the brim. God, it felt so good to be filled.

Harry panted, and pulled out, kissing Louis before going down his body until he was faced with his hole again, which was dripping with his seed.

He sucked on it lightly, :Louis crying from above him, protesting. "Harry, stop, please, I'm too sensitive- ah- please it hurts." He cried, sobbing, pulling on Harry's curls in attempt to get him to stop. Harry licked his cum from inside of him, sucking him clean and lifting himself back up.

"That was nice, Louis." He whipered, kissing him again, softer, more gentle this time. "Would love to do it again."

Louis nodded, breathless, closing his eyes and drooping against the bed. Harry chuckled, and kissed him on the forehead before getting dressed, and going back to the bed. "Hey, Louis?"

He opened his eyes, looking at Harry. "Yeah?" He croaked, his voice rough from crying and screaming.

"Here's the number to my cell phone. I'd love if you called me up sometime when you're lonely. I really wanna help you out again."

He placed the paper beside Louis, and stood up to walk over to the door. He stopped in the doorway, slumping his shoulders and sighing. "I'm not a bad guy, Lou. I can help you, in anything. I won't kill anyone again if it means I can spend some time with you."

Louis smiled, and nodded, shifting on the bed so he was sitting upright. "Well, then, Harry."

Harry looked at him, his eyes green and bright with curiosity and exictment.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop
> 
> Leave comments/kudos! :)


End file.
